


О Зверях и демонах    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Hoozuki no Reitetsu»

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: ['Hoozuki no Reitetsu', ] - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Хакутаку внезапно единорог, в одной из глав омегаверс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Это должно было случиться
Relationships: Hakutaku/Hoozuki (Hoozuki no Reitetsu)





	1. Секс

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: gavrusssha

— Секс, — сообщает Ходзуки, как только дверь открывается.

— Секс. — Моргает Хакутаку, то ли удивлённо, то ли сонно, то ли потому, что слизистая оболочка глаз нуждается в увлажнении.

— Я должен попросить прощения. — Ходзуки отодвигает Хакутаку плечом, с удовольствием отмечая, что тот, похоже, сегодня один — только кролики лениво освобождают ему место для следующего шага.

Хакутаку приподнимает бровь в немом вопросе и Хозуки чувствует раздражение. Бесстрастное выражение лица — наиболее уместный вариант для общения, если речь не идёт о семье, друзьях или любовниках. Они с Хакутаку ни первое, ни второе и, пока, не третье, тем не менее, уголки этого раздражающе говорливого рта всегда приподняты. Впрочем, о деле Ходзуки не забывает:

— Я, несомненно, должен был предупредить о цели своего визита. — Он хватает Хакутаку за локоть и волочёт туда, где должна быть спальня, хлебнув по дороге из первой попавшейся початой бутылки. — Да и о самом визите тоже. Но у меня очень много дел. Так что прошу меня простить.

Выясняется, что у Хакутаку несколько спален. Проигнорировав аскетические циновки, Ходзуки выбирает ту, в которой стоит роскошная двуспальная кровать. Приземляясь в ворох белоснежных простыней и подушек, Хакутаку улыбается, извернувшись, как кот, чтобы упасть на бок, немедленно подпирает голову рукой и с интересом спрашивает:

— Читал?

— И смотрел. — Морщится Ходзуки, развязывая пояс. 

Многочисленные сцены в волшебном зеркале и в интернете были неопрятны, грешили изъянами в драматургии, неестественными эмоциональными проявлениями и, в целом, никак не тянули на инструкцию. Из письменных источников прелюбодеи в соответствующем аду рекомендовали Камасутру, но Ходзуки нашёл её слишком метафоричной, а иллюстрации — требующими чрезвычайно длительной физической подготовки. Сопоставив информацию, он набросал несколько инструкций — логичных и лаконичных, но отсутствие личного опыта мешало довести их до совершенства.

Романтические порывы, вопреки расхожему мнению, не были чужды Хозуки, но создание семьи или длительных отношений, ради одной, пусть и совершенной в перспективе, инструкции не входит в его планы.

Он тщательно складывает одежду, с удовольствием потягивается, убеждается, что палица находится в пределах досягаемости, и смотрит на Хакутаку:

— Ну?

Хакутаку таращится. Приоткрытый рот демонстрирует, по-видимому, крайнюю степень изумления.

— Что?

— У тебя есть член.

— Мне всё же казалось, Хакутаку, что уровень твоего интеллекта позволяет предположить наличие важных анатомических деталей у мужчины.

— Нет, это понятно, — Хакутаку мотает головой, — просто твой рог... Он, ну... Его размер...

Ходзуки искренне не понимает, как связан размер его рога с его членом. И почему Хакутаку до сих пор одет. Насколько он понял, желательно, чтобы оба партнёра обнажились. Он почти без усилий рвёт лёгкие ткани, пока Хакутаку барахтается, то ли отбиваясь, то ли пытаясь помочь.

Сквозь возмущённое фырканье и задавленное хихиканье голый Хакутаку всё же выговаривает:

— Но обычно секс происходит между мужчиной и женщиной...

— Условности, — отрезает Ходзуки, подтаскивая его ближе.

— У тебя нет сисек! С чего ты взял, что я вообще соглашусь? 

— А вот это вопрос по существу, — милостиво признаёт Ходзуки. — Дело в том, что ты всё же единорог...

— Да. — Кровать жалобно скрипит, прогибаясь под древним зверем, поджавшим ноги, чтобы улечься кольцом вокруг Ходзуки, водрузив голову ему на колени.

Ходзуки, кажется начинает понимать связь между членом и рогом, благо, у Хакутаку он видел уже и то, и другое.

— Так вот. — Его руки машинально гладят белую шёлковую шерсть, путаются в гриве, ловко избегают ядовитых шипов. — Ты единорог, а я...

— Девственник, — обречённо выдыхает порозовевший голый Хакутаку и тут же уголки его рта снова поднимаются вверх, язык проходится по тонким губам, глаза становятся маслеными, а тон — деловитым, — Тогда, пожалуй, деваться некуда.

Ходзуки начинает думать, что эта идея была не такой уж и удачной.


	2. У психотерапевта

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Древний Зверь тоже нуждается в психотерапии.

— И вы считаете, что у вас детская травма?

— Понимаете, божественные звери взрослеют долго. Уже динозавры погибли и появились первые люди, точнее почти люди (знали бы вы, в каком я восторге от изобретения эпиляции) и они, конечно, начали немедленно заниматься сексом. А я всё ещё был ребёнком.

— То есть вы подглядывали?

— Когда удавалось. Но более всего меня тогда заинтриговал процесс ухаживания.

— Погодите, господин Хакутаку, если я верно понял, именно тогда вы выбрали ролевую модель поведения с партнёром?

— Возможно.

— Опишите её.

— Да там и описывать нечего: дубиной по голове и в пещеру.

— И вы сейчас так поступаете? С поправкой на цивилизованность? Или без поправки?

— Нет, что вы. С дамами я стараюсь быть исключительно обходительным. Этотони меня бьют — увы, не с целью утащить в пещеру.

— Но проблема существует? Какая?

— Я совершенно без ума от дубин. 

—...

— Нет, это не эвфемизм. Дубины, бейсбольные биты... палицы приводят меня неизменно в состояние, опасно близкое к возбуждению.

— Почему же опасно? Может быть это как раз...

— Вы же осознаёте, что с палица... дубинами ходят отнюдь не дамы?


	3. Омега

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Куда делся Хакутаку?

— А Хакутаку-сама нету — простодушно сообщает Момотаро и его взгляд открыт и добр, несмотря на то, что вокруг Ходзуки физически сгущается небольшое грозовое облако.

— Куда делся этот бездельник? — облако совсем чернеет и рассыпает крохотные молнии.

— Он удалился в отпуск, чтобы выносить и родить потомство.

— Что? — глупо переспрашивает Хозуки и облако рассеивается, оставляя на его макушке клочок сизого тумана.

— Ну он же омега, вы не знали? Правда, понятия не имею, как он умудрился, он же всё больше с девушками, а в борделях альф не сыщешь.

Хозуки, альфа и чиновник высшего ранга, прекрасно знает, как он мог умудриться. Жаль, подробности скрыты алкогольной дымкой, такой же сизой, как остатки грозового облака. Не опознать омегу — это позор. Остаётся надеяться, что Хакутаку никому... Стоп. Потомство. Потомство от демона. Мертвый может оплодотворить живого? И что получится? И почему этот гад ему ничего....

— Хозуки-сама, может вам водички?


	4. Сходство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пить надо меньше

То, что Ходзуки отключился — было несомненной победой. Наверное. Хакутаку не знал. Алкогольные соревнования никогда не были его коньком, обычно он сам это с лёгкостью признавал, но заставить испытать поражение этого змееныша очень хотелось. Да, пожалуй, это победа. Несмотря на пузырек с белладонной — незаметно выброшенный по дороге к Ходзуки. Да, Хакутаку ещё пришлось тащить на себе слабо шевелящееся тело. Обратиться Хакутаку не захотел — тогда всё приятное опьянение пошло бы прахом. Свалив Хозуки на постель, Хакутаку плюхнулся рядом, чтобы отдышаться.

— Господин Ходзуки!!!

Хакутаку подскочил. Почти подскочил, взвыв от боли в голове и с трудом разлепляя глаза. В дверь барабанили. Что...

Осознание где он и кто безмятежно храпит рядом приходило рывками в ритме ударов кулаков, а может и ног в многострадальную дверь, отзывавшихся в мозгу взрывами фейерверков.

— Господин Ходзуки. Вас срочно просит прийти великий царь Эмма. Можно войти?

Хакутаку заметался. Ситуация вырисовывалась компрометирующая. Причём сам Хакутаку её таковой не видел, но прекрасно представлял эмоции Ходзуки. Когда он проснется, конечно. Если.

Лицо Ходзуки, так похожее на лицо самого Хакутаку в кои-то веки выражало полное удовлетворение жизнью. Стоп. Похожее.

— Я не одет, подождите немного, — хрипло прорычал Хакутаку — ему даже притворяться не пришлось.

Хаори выглядело на нем так, будто он ходил в этом наряде всю жизнь. С сандалиями тоже проблем не возникло. Но вот что делать с отсутствующим рогом и присутствующим глазом на лбу? В конце концов Хакутаку водрузил на голову тот невообразимый головной убор, который Ходзуки носил для конспирации в мире смертных, подхватил палицу, хихикнул:

— Дорогая, я скоро вернусь — чмокнув Ходзуки в щёку.

И открыл дверь.


End file.
